The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tecoma plant botanically known as Tecoma stans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbahel’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during October 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Tecoma cultivars having early continuous flowering and upright, well-branched habits.
The new Tecoma cultivar is the result of self-pollination of the proprietary Tecoma stans breeding selection coded 91-4-1-1-1-2, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during June 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.